U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,227 discloses a solenoid attachment for a vehicle antilock brake system. The solenoid attachment includes a housing into which a plurality of solenoid assemblies are inserted. The solenoid assemblies are secured within the housing by a retention ring from which retention snaps, or latching arms, extend. The retention snaps are secured to a latching wall within the housing.
What is needed is a latching system which is easily molded.